Complicated
by OMGitsToralee
Summary: When Miya Kelson - the oldest vampire-hybrid alive - is adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, she leaves her life as an orphan, and moves on. Upon her arrival, she meets Seth Clearwater and things happen. Will fate bring them together? Or tear them apart?
1. The Beginning

**Name:** Miya Shraiton-Janelle Kelson

**Age:** 15 (2,117)

**Species: ** Vampire-Hybrid

**Play-By:** Jasmine Villegas

* * *

><p>Dark eyes looked around the room, at the multiple beds and the shelves filled with other childrens' trinkets. The familiar heavy wave of depression washed over her, and she then reached to the side of her bed and fumbled with the clapse of her satchel before managing to open it.<p>

Carefully, she took out the folder that held the most precious possession of hers within its bounds.

She set it on her crossed legs, and flipped it open to show a sketch.

It was of a man and a woman, side by side with the woman having her body turned toward the man in the slightest. The man with his arms encircling her, and the woman with one hand on his chest and then the other on his waist.

They were both so...happy.

And dead, now.

Miya felt her depression heighten when she studied her mother's beautiful features in the sketch, and her father's smiling face with his handsome features.

Her fingers held the parchment carefully, and she traced each line of the appearance of her parents with gentle care. She could remember them clear as day, but could never really get the features down as well as the artist had on this piece of now old parchment. It was nearing the time where Miya would have to make sure the picture was copied and put on more modern paper. The edges were worn, and she could feel it's fibers just begging to give out right now with her sensitive touch.

She was wasting her energy on making sure this piece of paper survived - quite literally, too.

"Sorry." She murmured, running her fingers over her parents' faces.

It was her fault they were dead.

When her ears caught the sound of oncoming footsteps - two of the three pairs merely whispers - she felt her mental wall go down, and then she carefully put the piece of paper back in the folder with care, and closed the folder. She slipped the folder back in her satchel, and wiped the tears that had been unknown to her until now. It was still a wonder she could cry; because of what she was and because of how long ago her parents had perished. Miya sighed, and then left the bangs that concealed her face hanging as she brushed the other side behind her ear.

When footsteps came toward the room she was in, there was someone to be observed for adopting.

She was the only one in here right now; but then again, it was usually her.

_Why?_

The oak door that was stained mahogany cracked open, and the familiar face of the woman who sponsored her for adoption peeked in with a gentle smile. Miss Hampton knew how much Miya disliked being 'observed'. This would no doubt bring down her always heavy mood.

"Miya?" Miss Hampton said softly, and Miya nodded - sending her shade of bangs swinging slightly. "There is a couple here that wishes to speak to you." Miss Hampton said, and Miya sighed before nodding again.

'_Here we go again_,' She thought as the sound of the door opening even more came.

She didn't look up.

"Hello Miya." A smooth, warm voice said. It was a male voice, and she found it hard not to look up. The voice didn't sound human, the footsteps hadn't. There were only two possibilities for what the man and woman could be.

As Miya looked up with her now lighter, amber tinted eyes, she found that she was looking at a pale, handsome man who had blond hair and didn't look a day over 28 - and then a woman with reddish hair that fell in elegant waves around her pale face. They both had the same, honey eyes - if the woman's was not in the slightest darker.

Vampires, then.

Miya nodded at them, studying them carefully. Her instincts told her that they were okay; she didn't sense any danger from them. Their appearance helped: the woman had a gentle, welcoming smile on her lips and the man was looking at her warmly with a small smile.

"Hello." She said quietly, if almost shyly. Her hand raised and brushed her hair away from her face as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is Esme." The man said, gesturing first to himself, then the woman. Miya was quiet, staring at them for a moment, before nodding. "As you know already, I'm Miya - Miya Kelson." She said, not giving a smile or anything.

But her eyes showed her appreciation of them not treating her like she was a dog they were going to buy.

When Carlisle reached his hand out - an offer of a handshake, she supposed - Miya immediately scooted back.

"She doesn't like to touch people, Carlisle. She isn't the most social, but she won't cause any trouble." Miss Hampton said softly, and her eyes were on Miya with a slight pleading. The girl looked back at her, and shook her head with a look of greater pleading. She couldn't touch him, she _wouldn't_; she wouldn't risk it.

No one knew why she wouldn't touch anyone unless she had to, only her. It was a good reason, and people would definitely avoid it if they knew.

"I'm sorry." She apologized softly, looking at Carlisle warily. He gave a small, accepting smile and nodded. "It's fine, Miya." He said, and then looked to Esme who was looking at Miya with gentle eyes.

Carlisle and Esme then looked at each other, and seemed to be having a silent conversation. But, Miya could hear them speak quieter than humans ears could detect.

She ignored them.

Miya scooted back till her spine touched the the surface of her headboard, and she watched the Cullens as she set her arms on her knees limply.

Growing bored quickly, she turned her focus to her precious satchel, where the sketch of her parents rest. She sighed, and gazed toward it longingly. She just wanted to take that drawing, and stare at it for hours. Right now, though, she couldn't.

Her eyes looked at the ceiling, and she imagined designs to pass the time.

She didn't notice someone reaching for her before she saw the pale hand about to tap her arm. Her bare skin.

_NO!_

Looking to avoid the contact, she rolled. But, considering she was on the edge of her bed, she fell off the edge and onto the floor. It didn't hurt her much, but she just lay there. "Sorry." She called, embarrassed now as she sat up and looking at Carlisle with a reddening face. He was looking at her in concern. "Are you alright, Miya?" She said, and she could tell he wanted to come over and help her up. She could see the apology in his eyes and it was clear on his face too. "I'm fine, Carlisle." She said, giving a smile that would hopefully make him feel better.

He sighed, and then shook his head.

"Would I be able to ask why you have such an aversion to touching people?" He asked, looking at her with deep curiosity in his expression and eyes. She raised herself from sitting on the floor to standing, and watching him carefully as she got back on her bed.

"Because...whenever I touch people..." She tried to think of a good way to explain this without sounding insane. So, Miya went with the immature way.

"Whenever I touch people...they get hurt. Badly." She said, wincing a bit. Then, she continued to make it more believable from _her_ point of view - otherwise, a supposed kid's view. "I just have bad luck, so I try not to interact with others. I've been like this for a long time." She said, an amused smile coming to her lips. A very, very long time.

A small laugh came from her lips, and she covered her mouth like those cliche school girls in movies.

She covered her face with her hair, and giggled uncontrollably, and she heard Miss Hampton sigh - but she was amused, Miya could tell.

"She's usually not this giddy." Miss Hampton said, laughing lightly.

Miya bit her lower lip, and kept giggling. "Miya," Esme said, smiling at her. The young looking vampire-hybrid looked up, and she smiled. "Mhm?" She looked at her. "We have an idea." She said, and Miya nodded.

Esme nodded at her.

"Well...Carlisle and I had already been so interested by you before we even met you...you seem like a wonderful girl, and we'd like to see if you would want to be adopted by us. So, would you be alright with the idea of staying at our home for a month, then deciding whether or not you'd actually like to stay? We'd rather you _want_ to stay than you have to." Esme said warmly, and Miya stared at her in surprise.

"Are you serious?" She asked after a few minutes of being quiet.

Esme nodded, smiling at Miya's surprise.

Looking at Carlisle and Esme, who were now standing side by side, Miya watched them warily for a moment.

"And I can say whether or not I want to come back?" She checked, and Carlisle nodded this time.

Miya looked at them, then nodded.

"Okay; I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Miya sighed, looking at the other children. There was one little girl in particular - her name was Kathleen - that was looking at her with big eyes. The girl had been like a little sister to Miya, and she was going to miss her. "See you, Kathleen. I might be back." Miya said, and the little girl's lower lip quivered.<p>

"Mie-Mie..." The little girl started, and Miya sighed as she went over to the little girl and got on her knees.

"If I don't come back to live here, I'll come and visit, Kathleen. Alright? I promise." She said, and Kathleen looked at her with wide eyes. Then, she sniffled before lifting up her little hand. Her pinky was up.

"Pinky promise?" Kathleen managed, and Miya gave a small smile before concentrating as she closed her eyes. She wasn't going to kill this little girl - she wasn't going to injure her in the slightest. Shoving the terrible ability that she possessed down within her, she put out her own pinky while she trembled visibly. Her pinky wrapped around Kathleen's little one, and she let out a shaky breath. "Pinky promise, Katty." She breathed, her breath coming out in little puffs.

Kathleen - against all the warnings Miya had told her - flung herself at the older girl - the _vampire-hybrid_ - and yanked her hand from Miya's to wrap her arms tightly around her neck.

"Kathleen." Miya managed, shaking. "Please...please Mie-Mie..." The little girl sobbed into her shoulder, and Miya gave in and hugged the little girl tightly.

Lifting her up, Miya let the little girl wrap her little legs around her, and Miya held her.

"Sh..." She murmured softly, rubbing Kathleen's back.

"Mie-Mie!" The little girl wailed, sobbing hysterically into the only jacket that the older girl owned. "This won't be the last time you see me, _ma petite fleur_." Miya murmured, and the little girl stopped crying to manage a small smile at her. "I hope so, _tuteur_." Kathleen said, stuttering slightly on the French. Miya smiled, then kissed the little girl's forehead before setting her down. "I won't break the vow I bestowed upon myself when you were a mere toddler; so, I now leave _avec amour, ma fleur_." Miya said, and the little girl smiled as she raised her hands to wipe the tear trails from her cheeks. "Bye-bye, Mie-Mie." She said, and Miya sighed as she got up reluctantly and turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"Let's go." She said, managing a small smile before glancing back at little Kathleen.

After that last glance, Carlisle and Esme led her out of the building and to a car. And from there, Miya was off to her new life - for now.

* * *

><p><em>Okay then! I so wanted to write a Twilight story with Seth Clearwater *dreamy sigh* Anyways! Yesh, it's very crappy but oh well! It introduces enough. Anyways, the reason I put the little girl Kathleen in there is because she's going to be important later on.<em>

_Sorry again for the suckishness of this chapter x.x I'll write when I can!_

_French sayings/words: **Ma petite fleur - my little flower ||| tuteur - guardian ||| avec amour, ma fleur - with love, my flower** _

_Yay! A suckish French lesson by someone who translated the sayings from English to French! :D Correct me on those if I'm wrong though; please.  
><em>


	2. Introducing Others

Miya looked out the window of the car - she didn't know what kind of car it was, she didn't keep up with this stuff.

There were a lot of trees, and they were always the same green. She felt like she was in a tunnel with poor lighting, and had a particularly mental designer that happened to paint the inside a deep, mossy green. She watched the trees flash by in silence before Esme broke the strangely comfortable silence.

"So, Miya - you had quite the attachment to the little girl..." She started off, and Miya gave a little smile. "I've known Kathleen since she was 3, and her parents died in a house fire. When she was brought to the Center, I was the first person to go to her besides the adults. She just...got attached to me. I don't know what it was; she just immediately liked me better than anyone else - even the adults. I practically raised her." She said, sighing. She would miss Kathleen.

Wait...

"Would we be able to stop by the Center though, so I can see Kathleen?" Miya asked hopefully, peering at Esme and Carlisle with pleading.

Esme nodded with a wide smile, and Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, Miya - you'll be able to see little Kathleen. Just say when, and we'll take you or one of the others will." He said, and Miya raised an eyebrow.

"Others?"

"Yes, we have 5 adoptive children - 3 sons, and 2 daughters. There is Edward, Emmett, and Jasper for the boys, and Alice and Rosalie for the girls. Then, there's also Bella, who is married to Edward and they have a daughter named Renesmee." Carlisle said, and Miya raised both her eyebrows. "A lot of people, don't you think?" She said tightly, and Esme looked back at her. "Don't worry, dear. We'll tell them not to touch you and overwhelm you, alright?" She said gently, and Miya cleared her throat as she nodded. These people were doing far too much for her already, and she was starting to feel selfish and guilty.

"I'm sorry for making everything so difficult." Miya mumbled, sinking back down into her seat with her satchel clutched to her side.

Carlisle seemed to be concentrating on driving - Miya knew he wasn't; she knew he was a vampire, and he wouldn't have to with his reflexes - and Esme shook her head. "It's not making everything difficult, Miya. It's really not a bother; we just want you to be comfortable and happy with us." She said, and Miya sighed.

"Still..." She started to argue, and Esme shook her head again.

"It's no problem, dear. Just relax, okay?" The woman soothed, and Miya bit her lower lip before turning her gaze to residing back on the window again.

Her eyes watched the trees whip by, and she could just get a detailed glance of a tree before it was gone and she saw the next one. It puzzled her, but she didn't really care for it much.

"So, how far do you guys live from the Center?" Miya asked slowly, keeping her eyes glued to the passing trees.

The Center was in Port Angeles, so either these vampires had traveled a long way or they lived close by and heard that way.

"We only live in Forks; so not too far." Esme said, and the vampire-hybrid nodded.

Close by, then.

Her eyes looked from outside the window to the interior of the car. It was a nice car. She'd have to find out what kind of car it was.

"I'm sorry, still, for being difficult with this no-touch thing." She said quietly, and Esme looked at her in the rear-view mirror. "It's fine, Miya." She said, and Miya actually believed her this time.

The rest of the ride to the house was quiet and uneventful; none of the three spoke, and there were no questions asked.

Miya felt relieved when they finally pulled into a driveway.

The driveway was _long_; it seemed more like a street. But, eventually, a large white house materialized with a threshold of trees. The house was, to said in one word simply, gorgeous. She wasn't calling it big, because she had seen larger, but she wasn't calling it small either. The house was just...normal; for her.

Her eyes looked at it through the windshield, and she studied it carefully. There were a lot of windows, and the design seemed majestic and modern with a touch of older style when it moved to the sides of the house.

She liked it.

As the car came to a stand-still, she jolted slightly forward and sighed as she leaned back in her seat. Now, Miya kind of didn't want to get out of the car.

She was scared; she was honestly scared.

How many years had it been - how many centuries - since she had been around more than 2 vampires at a time? She was sure it had been sometime around 3 centuries, and that had been the Volturi then. When they were killing her father - for him wanting to kill her.

She flinched at the memory, and then shrank down in the leather interior of the car, and she watched the windows in fright as Carlisle came around and opened the door.

He frowned and then looked at her with a soft gaze.

"Are you alright, Miya?" He asked, and she shut off her thoughts and held up one finger in his direction.

Slowly, she breathed in and out deeply.

When she felt her apprehension fade, she opened her eyes and looked up at Carlisle. She managed a timid smile. "Sorry...I'm just not used to new people. It's been _ages_ since I've met someone like...you all - the Cullens." She said, her words holding a double-meaning, and Carlisle raised an eyebrow before glancing at his wife, Esme. She looked surprised, and Carlisle was then speaking with his eyes on Miya. "What do you mean people like us?" He asked slowly, watching her carefully. Miya smiled a bit. "People who were so...nice. Didn't treat me like a dog. It's...nice." She said, smiling a bit at him before sliding out of the back seat and keeping her satchel close to her.

They seemed relieved, and then Carlisle closed the car door.

Her eyes watched the house carefully, and Carlisle and Esme started walking toward it. Miya followed them slowly, and when they got to the front door and opened it, she picked up her pace and was soon through the threshold and into the house.

Then, she froze when a girl immediately started heading toward her.

The girl had dark, spiky hair and she looked friendly.

Miya backed up, still, and Carlisle gestured at the girl. "Alice, this is Miya. She doesn't like contact, so I'm afraid a welcoming hug isn't allowed." He said, and Alice frowned. "Not even a handshake?" She asked, and looked at Miya with a pleading glance. The vampire hybrid shook her head, backing away a few steps when the small vampire took merely one toward her. Alice frowned, then sighed before stepping back. Miya relaxed, and took one step forward.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, and then stared at her feet in what was almost a guilty manner.

Alice laughed slightly, and Miya could hear the material of her clothes rub as she assumed Alice was shaking her head. It assured her as much as it scared her. Miya wasn't used to the reactions of others; she didn't know whether this was good or not. She was used to associating with children - their reactions were always very straight forward most of the time. Older beings though...especially vampires...well, she didn't know what they used to interact like this. Miya wasn't a social thing - she couldn't even bare to call herself a person - and she didn't know how others took things...

Apparently, her antisocial behavior wasn't a good thing to Alice.

"I'll just go ahead and show you to your room, then." She heard Alice say, and Miya glanced up at her to see a smile on her lips. Alice's voice was cheery, and it personally kind of scared Miya even more.

Looking at Carlisle with wide eyes, he gave her a warm smile. "It's fine, Miya. Alice is just being friendly - as always." He said, and Miya raised an eyebrow as she looked back at Alice. Then, she gave a slight nod and clutched her satchel tighter. Alice rolled her eyes, and then started for the stairs. "You'll get my brother's old room - his name is Edward. But Esme built him this little cottage...well, you'll see what I mean later! Anyways, just follow me..." Miya pursed her lips, but followed Alice silently after she glanced back at Carlisle and Esme once more. She was leaving them - they were the only ones in this house that she trusted even in the slightest. Alice was...scary.

It was a while before they stopped, but Miya had memorized the path that they took. So, when they stopped in front of a door, she immediately stopped 5 feet behind Alice.

Alice glanced behind her at Miya, a small smile on her lips that dimmed in the slightest, then, she opened the door and stepped in. "Come on - I won't touch you." She said, and held up her hands before putting them behind her back. Miya watched her warily. It wasn't that she didn't somewhat like Alice - she just didn't trust her.

Reluctantly, Miya came toward the door and when she got to the doorway, she rushed through and spaced herself away from Alice again.

The small vampire rolled her eyes, then gestured around the room.

"This will be your room as long as you'll be living here - which I hope is longer than a month," she hinted, and Miya bit her lower lip looking around the room. It had 2 walls that were glass, and the other two walls were probably not glass only because they were pointed toward the frame of the house or had a doorway. Her eyes surveyed the room, and she nodded a little. Miya's eyes caught a large bookshelf that held novels upon novels. Adjacent to it by the mere obstacle of a full bed was another like bookshelf except it's contents were different. There were a few collections of CDs, and DVDs on that shelf in the lower region of it. Most of the music was alternative, classical or pop. There were a few rock CDs but the rest of the room was taken up by DVDs.

Most of the DVDs were romances or romantic comedies - something any _human_ teenage girl would be interested in.

Miya...she wasn't too interested in that kind of thing.

Her eyes swept over the bed, which was covered in some dark violet silk sheets, with black and white pillows. The bookshelves had little slots that held space for what would be considered the side-table or night-table - whatever the things were called nowadays. Both held compact lamps that had the shades adorned with elegant designs - swirls and little curves. It almost looked like it was out of a magazine with that easy casualness to it that kept it from being that pristine.

The vampire-hybrid kept these factors in mind before she turned back to where Alice was still standing in the doorway.

"You can go if you want to - I'm just going to explore the room a little more. I'll only be a few minutes." She said quietly, and Alice nodded before turning to leave.

When the door shut behind her, Miya let out a long breath and sat gingerly on the bed.

"I'm probably in way over my head with this - trying to live a normal life." She muttered to herself, running her fingers through her dark hair. It stuck up in little tuffs for a moment before falling in a lazy array that resembled the former arrangement. Her hands slid from her hair to holding her face, and she shook her head. "I'll more than likely be gone in less than a month - it always happens. I always get someone hurt..." Her voiced thought trailed off and she closed her eyes.

Her fingers clenched her head, with her nails digging into her skin.

Miya sighed, and clutched her satchel to her midsection as she fell back onto the bed. At that moment, though, it occurred to her that she had never heard Alice walk away after closing the door.

The vampire-hybrid froze for a moment, not breathing.

'_I hope she doesn't suspect...something._' Miya thought vaguely, sitting up before she sighed. Her eyes looked around the room, and she loosened her grip on her satchel.

"I wonder when -" She started, playing it off like she was speaking to herself.

At that moment, there was a light knock at the door.

"Miya?" Alice asked, sounding as though she had just come back. Said vampire turned the knob of the door, and it opened to reveal the vampire bearing curiosity, concern, and her natural, regular brightness. Miya looked at her, and nodded at her to continue.

"I came back to come and get you to meet the others..." Alice said, trailing off a bit before she entered the room completely. Within a short moment, the petite vampire stood 5 feet from Miya with a questioning, unsure look.

Odd.

"Okay then." The vampire-hybrid said softly, and then arose from her seated position with her satchel in hand.

Alice's eyebrows furrowed at this. "Aren't you going to leave that here in the room?" She inquired, the scrunched lines on her forehead smoothing out before she arched an eyebrow.

Miya clutched it closer to herself, and shook her head a bit. "No...I don't go anywhere without it." She said, her jaw slightly taut.

She couldn't leave without it - she _wouldn't_.

Alice saw the defensive manner of the girl, and nodded quickly. "I was just curious - but anyways. C'mon; they're going to be inside in a minute!" She said, and then went to grab Miya. The vampire-hybrid fell back onto the bed to avoid the contact with Alice's skin, and nodded stiffly. "I'll follow you." She said, and Alice huffed impatiently. "Why won't you let anyone touch you?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes at Miya. The vampire-hybrid raised an eyebrow at the vampire's sudden hostility. She didn't take it to heart, though, knowing Alice was only being this way because she was frustrated and confused.

"I am terrified of being touched - its a phobia of mine. It's called chiraptophobia. So, I'd really appreciate it if you would respect that mental illness of mine." Miya said, looking at her warily.

That had come from the top of her head, but it made complete sense if they thought she was human.

A human who had a major opposition to being touched, and would even fall off of something if it meant that she could avoid touch. It would work for her.

For now.

Alice gave her a hard stare for a moment, then relaxed and nodded with a tiny, apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that, then. But, seriously Miya - we gotta get downstairs."

Miya nodded, and then got to her feet when Alice took 10 steps away - toward the door.

She hurried after Alice as soon as the vampire set off on a quick, brisk pace out of the room and down the hallway that Miya had been led down to get to what was now her room.

They went through the halls, and then finally came to the stairs that the two had gone up to get to Miya's room.

Miya and Alice both hurried down the stairs, though the latter was quicker and about 10 feet in front of the previous.

Oh well.

They both got to the bottom, and Miya skidded to keep from bumping into Alice. The vampire though, was still and looked out the back windows of the house with a wide grin. There were people heading to the house from outside, and there was one guy who was shrugging a shirt on. The vampire-hybrid looked away from the people and then sighed as she finally slid the strap of the satchel onto her shoulder. Then, she lifted it over her head so the strap was stretching across her torso diagonally and made it more difficult to get off.

She rested her arm against the fabric of the satchel, and then moved to stand close to a wall. Miya looked at the wooden floor, her face being shaded by her dark hair, and she heard Carlisle and Esme enter the living room.

"Oh, Miya, Alice. Are the others...?" Esme asked, and Alice said a cheerful 'yes'.

Then, the off-to-the-side vampire-hybrid heard a door open and a few different pairs of footsteps come in. There was quiet chatter, but really not much noise in general.

Miya could only hear 3 beating hearts; 2 loud, steadily thumping ones and then a light, quick, upbeat one that was how hers used to sound.

Her own heartbeat sounded like a human's - so her rate and volume of heartbeats was somewhere in between the hummingbird heartbeat and the heavy-seat beats. It put her on edge to only hear 3 more hearts than her own, but she shrugged it off. The thing she should really be worrying about should be the fact that she was in a room with...

Her senses picked up 8 vampires.

Sadly, though, that was the least of her worries when she caught the scent of the others.

Shapeshifters - shapeshifters big time. There were two shapeshifters present in the very room she stood.

The other, she could tell, was one of her own kind. A vampire-hybrid. From it's heartbeat, Miya could tell that it was younger than she.

She could feel the stares of everyone on her, but there were 2 or 3 that were particularly intense. One seemed...irritated, agitated, another anxious, and the last...confused. Confused in a very strong way.

This would be interesting for Miya.

Someone cleared their throat, and she recognized the person as Carlisle. She peered through her hair, being able to see very well - regardless of the thick layers and the dark color.

Carlisle was looking at everyone else, or at least where Miya had heard the procession stop.

"This is Miya," he said, and she saw him motion toward her. "Miya," he said, and she hesitantly looked up.

Now she knew the stares.

The agitated one was a vampire that was good-looking in it's species standards, and he had reddish-brown hair that was tousled. He was tall, and his golden eyes were fixed on her with intense, frustrated concentration.

The anxious gaze came from Alice - no surprise there. Except it seemed to be something more...

And the confused gaze came from one of the shapeshifters - the shorter of the two. He still had boyish features, and looked to be younger than the other. But now, the confusion melted away into a look of awe and...bliss. He seemed joyful, yet still seemed like he was hazy. His dark brown eyes were fixed on her, and Miya stiffened as she took another step back. It was unnecessary in circumstances for everyone else, but for her - well, she needed the step back.

Carlisle had gone quiet - and now everyone else was looking between her and the younger male shapeshifter.

It seemed like Carlisle was the first to come to his senses.

"Miya," he repeated, a smile coming to his lips, "this is Edward," he gestured to the agitated vampire, "and Bella." There was a female vampire next to the annoyed male vampire with the tousled hair and she was by far the most beautiful female vampire that Miya had seen. She had wavy, dark hair and her skin was pallid with a soft look to it. Her eyes were gold with the slightest hint of amber to them when it got to getting around the pupil. She was noticeably shorter than the male, Edward, beside her, but she was still a good, average size in height.

"Hello," Bella said, smiling at Miya. Miya gave a short, small smile.

Edward gave a stiff nod, and Bella rested her hand lightly on his arm - it seemed like a silent warning that had an underlying question.

The irritated vampire Miya now knew as Edward gave Bella a hard, knowing look and Bella's eyes widened slightly before nodding a little.

"Now," Carlisle said, and Miya looked back at him.

"This is Emmett and Rosalie." He said, and motioned to the bulky, dark haired vampire who had a huge grin on his face. There was a tall, blond, super-model like vampire next to him - a female.

"You already know Alice," the head Cullen said, chuckling slightly, "but the man next to her is Jasper." Carlisle said, and Miya looked with slight curiosity over at Alice. Sure enough, there was a tall, blond male vampire with shaggy, curly hair standing next to her.

With a nod to continue, Carlisle continued with the introductions.

Miya was tense from how the younger male shapeshifter kept staring at her, never looking away.

"And the girl behind Bella is Renesmee - their daughter - and next to her is Jacob Black, her fiance." Carlisle said, and Miya was hesitant to look at them.

But she did.

The vampire-hybrid - Renesmee - had reddish-brown hair that was long with waves and curls. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, her skin peachy, and she was slim. Jacob was well built, tan, had dark hair, dark eyes, and looked to be in his early twenties. He towered well over everyone in the room, with his only competition being Edward and the other shapeshifter.

"And last but not least, Seth Clearwater is the one on the left - _your_ left - of Edward."

So that was the name of the stare guy.

He had dark hair with his dark eyes, and was tan as well. He wasn't as built as Jacob, but he still had a good amount of muscle on him. He was lanky, though, and Miya only spared him a nod before glancing back to Carlisle. He gave her an assuring smile and she managed to breathe.

"I'm Miya - Miya Kelson." She said, her voice quiet as she looked at all the people she had been introduced to for a short moment before clearing her throat and looking down.

"Miya is severely opposed and scared of being touched, so, if you would respect her and keep a healthy distance from her, she'd probably appreciate it." Esme said, her voice stern.

"So...we can't even shake her hand?" Renesmee asked, frowning now at Esme and then she looked to Miya.

Miya shook her head quickly, and bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice soft and she glanced at Esme.

"Can I go back up stairs now?" She asked, a slight bit of pleading in her voice. Esme gave her an apologetic, soft look and Miya felt devastated. From the corner of her eye, Seth frowned when the depression showed on her face.

Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath. Then, she opened her eyes and let it out. "Okay then," she said, her voice sounding tranquil.

She thought quickly for a moment.

"Can I go for a walk then? I don't like being confined in buildings for a large amount of time..." She said, shifting her weight back and forth between her left leg and right leg. It made her part of being antsy with staying inside seem more believable, and she saw Esme give in.

"Yes, Miya - go ahead. Just don't go too far, alright?" The motherly vampire said, giving Miya a soft look that had some sternness in it.

"Here, Esme - I'll go with her." Seth said, and Miya stiffened. Then, she gave him a murderous look before covering it up. She shook her head, and then rushed out the room and to the back door.

When she got outside, she took a deep breath and got some distance between herself and the back door.

Only to be less than a foot away from Seth Clearwater when she looked behind her.


End file.
